The present invention relates generally to a system that provides a user with additional information related to the subject matter broadcast via a radio broadcast, e.g. an FM radio broadcast, and particularly to the utilization of at least one of the RDS and MBS standard signals as a data trigger to provide a listener with additional information related to the programming being broadcast.
Radio broadcasts, such as FM radio broadcasts, have long been used for the broadcast of information, such as music and commentary. Traditionally, the FM broadcast signal has been received on a receiver, such as a radio or stereo, that converts the broadcast signal to audible information. With the expansion of the Internet and the accompanying dissemination and availability of information, radio broadcasters have been seeking methods to convey additional information related to the primary programming.
Proposals have been formed for providing radio content, including voice and music, over the Internet. However, bandwidth in the current infrastructure is largely inadequate for the high quality transfer of data that can be audibly played at, for example, an individual""s personal computer. Others have attempted to transfer digital data via the RDS and/or MBS standards. However, only a limited amount of data can be transferred in this manner, e.g. less than 1KB per minute, and radio stations, as well as end users, have been slow to utilize RDS and MBS capability.
The RDS and MBS standards can be used to encode and decode digital data on an FM multiplexed signal for transmission and reception along with the primary FM broadcast signal. Both RDS (radio data system) and MBS are encompassed within the RBDS standard. The RDBS or Radio Broadcast Data System standard was developed for encoding digital data to allow transmission of the digital data on an FM carrier propagated over the airwaves. Radio stations, for instance, use the RBDS standard to transmit limited digital data, such as station call letters or music type, to receivers of a corresponding FM signal. The RBDS standard encompasses both RDS and MBS.
It would be advantageous to utilize the limited data transfer capabilities according to the RDS and/or MBS standards in a manner that permitted recipients to gain access to a variety of substantial information related in real time to the programming on the corresponding primary FM carrier without requiring the recipient to be on the Internet.
The present invention features a radio reception system. The system comprises a personal computer having a processor, a display and a memory for storing information related to the content of an FM radio broadcast. The system further includes a radio receiver configured to receive a corresponding data transmitted according to at least one of the RDS and MBS standards. The radio receiver is operatively coupled to the computer system. The corresponding data provides a trigger that allows an individual to automatically access information stored in the memory that is related to the specific content being broadcast at a given time.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is described for providing information related to an FM radio broadcast. The method includes utilizing a computer system having a processor to receive a data trigger transmitted under at least one of the RDS and MBS standards. The method further includes storing data related to the FM radio broadcast at a location accessible to the processor. Additionally, the method includes accessing a select data from the stored data according to the data trigger being transmitted at a given time.
According to further aspects of the present invention, a radio reception system is provided. The system includes an interactive computer based system that may be coupled to the Internet for transfer and receipt of information over the Internet. The system also includes a radio receiver operatively coupled to the interactive computer based system. The radio receiver is capable of receiving a data trigger related to programming broadcast by an FM radio station. Additionally, the system includes a data storage location accessible to the interactive computer based system. The data trigger provides a user direct access to information stored at the data storage location that is related to the FM radio broadcast programming.